


Courage Through Love

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [10]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awkward clammy Newt being awkward, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: AU Where Newt plans to propose to Minho but it doesn't go exactly as planned.





	Courage Through Love

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._   
_–Lao Tzu_

Right now, Newt needed all the courage in the world. He was going to propose to Minho. He could practically hear his heartbeat, which probably wasn’t a good sign. And despite his outward calmness, he felt like a house of cards one blow from toppling over. 

“Minho, hurry up!” He called to his boyfriend, who’d been in the bathroom for a solid thirty minutes. “We have to leave _now_.”

Ok, so that may be a little bit of a lie (and he was sure Minho knew it). They were going to one of their favorite burger joints and then walking through downtown Chicago to a Cubs game, which was Minho’s favorite sports team. The walk was only 15 minutes but it was through the most stunning part of the city. This was when he was planning on proposing. He wanted it to be a surprise, knowing Minho would love that. That’s why he chose to do it on a regular date night rather than making a fancy dinner reservation.

At that moment, Minho burst out of the bathroom, startling Newt out of his thoughts. The Asian, whose hair was perfect but who was only half dressed, quickly made his way to their shared closet.

“Minho, are you kidding me? We should have left five minutes ago!”

Minho gave him an annoyed look. Which was fair, considering that Newt was the one who normally made them late. He tugged on a light blue button down (one of Newt’s favorites) before running back into the bathroom.

Newt fingered the crisp paper in his jacket pocket. Of course, he already had memorized exactly what he was going to say, but he’d brought it just in case. And sure, he’d written and rewritten the proposal at least 3 times, but he wanted it to be perfect. Minho deserved perfection and while Newt may not be that, the proposal definitely could be.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Minho said, looking ten times more composed than he did three minutes ago. Newt bit back a salty ‘finally,’ choosing instead to lead the way to their car. Being impatient and sassy would do him no favors today.

The drive was short but Newt felt like he was driving to his death. Even though he was pretty sure Minho would say yes, he still wanted this to be as perfect as possible. At the wheel, Minho’s hands were surprisingly shaky as well. Twice he nearly drove them off the road. What’s his problem?

It took them ten minutes to find a parking spot, which was nearly twice the length of the drive there. Newt checked his watch impatiently. What if they ran out of time and he had to push it off until the next date. He was tired of waiting (or, more accurately, waking up three times a night due to nerves).

 

  
“Can I start you off with anything to drink?” Asked their waitress, a sweet looking blonde, once they were sat.

“Uh, just water,” Replied Newt, already browsing through the menu. Minho ordered the same and she headed off with a nod.

“Everything ok, Newt?” Minho asked, concern etched onto his face.

The blonde hummed, his eyes never leaving the menu.

“You just seem really…jittery.”

“You don’t seem much better,” he commented offhandedly. Minho shrugged in response.

Both were glad when the waitress returned with their drinks. However, after she took their orders, Newt felt awkward without his menu shield. In fact, he hasn’t felt this awkward around Minho since their first date, which was pretty much a disaster. They’d come to a restaurant similar to this but had run out of conversation before their food came and ultimately decided to split the bill and never see each other again. Thankfully, fate had had other plans.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Minho asked again.

Newt forced a smile on his face (even though he knew Minho could see right through it). “Don’t worry about it. Who’s going to win tonight?”

“Cubs, of course. We’re playing the Brewers and..” On any other occasion, Newt would never tune out his boyfriend, really, but he felt clammy and lightheaded.

When the food was delivered, Newt immediately scarfed it down (probably his record time) before realizing that it would probably only make him sicker. Minho, who was only halfway through his burger and hadn’t yet touched his fries yet, gave him an odd look but decided not to press Newt further.

Newt looked down at his empty plate and back up at his surprised boyfriend. “Uh, I was really hungry.”

“I can see,” Minho responded with a cocked eyebrow. “Are we in a rush?”

“Yes- ah, no. No.”

“Did you want to just skip the game and go home?”

The blonde shook his head furiously, “No, don’t worry about it.” After a long pause, Minho resumed eating, though Newt was sure he wasn’t convinced everything was ok (which it _wasn’t_ ).

After Minho finished, which seemed to take _ages_ , they quickly paid and _finally_ made their way outside.

Newt reached for Minho’s hand and was surprised to find it just as clammy as his own. His odd behavior at dinner probably threw him off, that’s understandable. Should he just do it now? He couldn’t put it off forever…

“Hey, can we stop for a minute?” Minho’s question pulled him out of his internal panic. He nodded, figuring this was the perfect time for it anyway.

“I’m not very good with words,” the Asian started before Newt could jump into his prepared proposal. “But, Newt, I love you. God, I love you. I miss you every minute that we’re not together. As sappy as it is, you mean the entire world to me. Honestly, you do.”

“Wait,” Newt interjected. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Oh shit, I forgot to get down on one knee.”

Despite his overwhelming nerves, Newt found himself laughing. In fact, he laughed harder than he had for quite a while; all of his emotions tumbling out of him in this uncontrollable fit of giggles. Minho, on the other hand, looked one breath away from an outburst of his own, but not one with the same surprised happiness.

Definitely not.

Newt stifled the last of his laughs before digging into his jacket pocket to fish out the small box he’d been trying to keep from his boyfriend’s prying eyes for a month. “I think we had the same idea,” he said, presenting it to Minho with a wide smile. (That was so much easier to say than anything he’d written down).

Minho looked floored: his mouth hung open comically, one hand held near his face as if to cover his mouth in shock. “Really?” He asked once he finally composed himself.

“Really,” Newt assured him. “Don’t tell me you got a ring too!”

“Of course I did! I wasn’t going to half-ass this!”

“At least I know what your answer is!”

Minho nudged him playfully, “C’mon, you know what I’d say anyway.”

“It didn’t make me any less nervous!”

“I could tell,” Minho replied with a laugh. “Holy shit, we’re getting married.”

“I love you, Min,” Newt said with a fond smile. “I really do.”

“No kidding,” Minho responded sarcastically (and received an eye roll in return). “I love you too, you dork.” 

And then they kissed, the first time as an engaged couple. Despite all of the nerves and the fumbling, it was perfection. They were perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like reading about these two as much as I enjoy writing it! Find me over at my tumblr: becarefuldontdienewt!


End file.
